


Punishment Week

by Craig (dokidave)



Category: Bevfolk
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/Craig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is this... hetero porn... I'm tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment Week

Fru wakes slowly, with the remnants of his very, very wet dream following him into consciousness. He bites his lip and his hands clench under his pillow as his dream crashes back into his very unfortunate reality.

He opens his eyes to see Isla still asleep beside him. His body is hot and screaming, and he wants to cry just remembering the ring still wrapped securely around his heavy need. He sighs quietly and closes his eyes again, trying his best to collect himself. It’s been  _ days _ of this torture, and he’s well aware that it’s far from over. The most he can do for himself is try to ignore it.

He opens his eyes again and sits up on his elbows. He leans over to plant a soft kiss on Isla’s forehead. “Good morning…” he whispers, but he hopes she’s still asleep. Part of him is planning on sneaking out of bed before she wakes up to take a much needed ring-free shower. His hopes are promptly crushed when she moans quietly and turns onto her side to face him.

“Good morning,” she says back, though the words are lost in a yawn. She opens her eyes and kisses him properly on the lips. She looks at him through sleep-hazy eyes and stretches a little under the covers before pulling them up to her chin. “How did you sleep?” She asks.

Fru’s cock throbs as images from his dream flash through his mind, and he bites back a tight, “Fine…” He presses his legs together in an attempt to suppress his desire and lays his head back on his pillow. “How was yours?”

“Mine was great,” she says easily, smiling. She reaches over to touch his chest. “I had a dream about you… I’m sure you would have loved it if you were there.”

“Yeah…?” Fru asks. His eyes lock on Isla’s hand, unsure if he wants to pull away or get closer.

“Mhm,” she says happily. She slides under the covers to press against him in an innocent cuddle. “You came so hard I’m pretty sure your soul left your body. It was cute.”

“...Right…” Fru says slowly. His body stiffens from the contact and he eyes her warily. He knows where this is headed and he wants to  _ run _ . He’s not sure how much longer he can take this.

Isla rolls on top of him, sitting up with her hands on his chest. She smiles sweetly at him as she grinds against his hard, oversensitive, crying cock. “I can’t wait to see the real thing on Saturday…” She leans down to kiss him again, soft and loving, but Fru can’t even focus on it. Every part of him is  _ screaming _ for release.

“Please…” he whimpers, his eyes shut tightly. His boxers are already wet with precum and he whines again as Isla runs a hand through his hair. “I promise I’ll do anything you want, just please…”

“Anything?” Isla asks. She pepper’s his neck and ears with light kisses, his skin burning beneath her lips. She can feel him trembling with need beneath her, and it fills her with satisfaction, turning her on even more.

Fru nods, his eyes still shut tight with desperation, his lips parted slightly as he pants slowly. “Yes, anything…” He promises. He might be digging himself a deeper hole, but he doesn’t care as long as he gets to cum. He needs it  _ so fucking much _ .

“Alright…” Isla starts. She kisses his lips again. “I want you…” She sits back up and starts scooting forward on her knees. “...to save yourself for me…” She takes a seat with her knees on either side of Fru’s head. “...until Saturday. I want you bursting at the seams.”

His eyes burn with tears as he’s left empty handed yet again, but he doesn’t let them fall. “I already am…” he whines desperately. He takes a shaking breath to compose himself again, but it’s too late. his head is swimming and his face is hot, and when he opens his eyes again he’s greeted with Isla’s thighs wrapped around his face.

He pulls her hips closer and nuzzles the already damp fabric of her panties. They both sigh, and Fru opens his mouth to run his tongue along the length of her slit. He licks and teases until her panties are soaked with his saliva and her own wetness. He wraps his hands behind her thighs, digging his fingers in roughly. He scrapes his teeth lightly up and over her clit, making her shiver before he bites the panties. He tugs at them with his teeth, pulling them away as far as he can before he uses his hands to finish the job. He drops the panties aside and grips her thighs again, diving right back into his work.

She moans and grips a hand in his hair, the other grasping uselessly at the wall in front of her as he licks and  _ licks _ and  **_licks_ ** her clit. She’s so wet that it starts to drip down her thighs and Fru’s chin.

He slides his fingers through the mess between her legs to prod teasingly at her entrance. He presses at it with his fingertips, leaving her in suspense for several long seconds before pushing them in. She moans again, losing some of her voice to her ragged breathing as he sucks on her.

“Fru…” she cries quietly, now rocking her hips into his face. It’s getting hard for him to breathe, but he presses on, determined to make her cum. He bends his fingers inside her, stroking her g-spot as he continues to mercilessly work her clit with his mouth.

She bites her lip hard as she rides him, growing closer and closer to her orgasm with each blissful, passing second. She cries out as she finally cums, and Fru doesn’t stop until she’s sitting limply above him. He reaches up to her as he watches her breathe hard, wanting her to kiss him.

She does, leaning down to share a hard kiss with him. They exchange tongues until their heart rates slow, and Isla sighs and lays down on his chest again. “That was great, Baby, thank you…” she says. She looks up to kiss under his chin gratefully.

Fru just bites back another whimper as her leg rests on top of his  _ still _ unmet need. “You’re welcome,” he grinds out. “I think I need an extremely cold shower now, or I’m going to break our deal...”

“Aw, Honey,” Isla says sweetly. “Go ahead, I’ll start making breakfast.” She sits up and kisses him one more time before rolling off of him and getting up.

“M’kay…” he agrees, but he doesn’t get up. He lays there with his eyes closed, concentrating hard on controlling his body before he can manage to get up. This is the longest, worst week of his life, but he’s enjoying every second of it.


End file.
